Conventional hairbrushes include an elongated member typically including a handle segment and a bristle segment. Commonly, the bristle segment is a solid, cylindrical shape having a constant diameter throughout its axial length. In standard brushes, the bristle ends are inserted into a solid, cylindrical area having a substantially constant diameter throughout its axial length. Alternatively, the bristle ends are inserted into a substantially flat surface. During the process of brushing hair with a traditional brush, the contact area of the bristles with hair and the curved surfaces of the head is a fraction of the brush area. Typically, only the bristles in the central region of the brush come in contact with the scalp and hair roots. As such, only a fraction of the bristles perform the actual brushing of the hair.
There is a need in the marketplace for an anatomically correct hairbrush which provides a larger contact area between the bristles and the hair roots, and for a volume-creating hairbrush.